ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc
Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc (カードキャプターさくら クリアカード編, Kādokyaputā Sakura), also known as Card Captor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. It is the two-year sequel series to ''Cardcaptor Sakura''. Plot This new series starts at the point where the Cardcaptor Sakura ends, when fourteen-year-old Sakura starts junior high school along her friends, including Syaoran, who had just returned to Tomoeda. After having a dream with a mysterious cloaked figure, all of Sakura's cards turn blank and are rendered powerless, thus she starts her quest to find out what is wrong. In doing so, Sakura and her allies discover and capture new transparent cards using a new key. Characters While several characters can be considered main characters due to their importance to the plot, Sakura Kinomoto is the main protagonist of the story. Main *[[Sakura Kinomoto|'Sakura Kinomoto']]' -' The main protagonist of the story, she is now a junior high school student (a ninth grader)) attending Tomoeda Middle School. *[[Syaoran Li|'Syaoran Li']]' -' Sakura's new boyfriend and one of her strongest allies; he goes to same school as Sakura and Tomoyo. *[[Tomoyo Daidouji|'Tomoyo Daidouji']]' -' The best friend of Sakura Kinomoto. She becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavors. *[[Cerberus|'Cerberus']]' -' The guardian of the book of Clow Cards. He appointed Sakura the title of "Cardcaptor" in the original series. *[[Yukito Tsukishiro|'Yukito Tsukishiro']]' -' Yukito is the classmate and best friend of Toya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto's first crush. He is the temporary form of Yue, Guardian of the Moon, whose personality is entirely separate from his true form. *[[Yue|'Yue']]' -' Yue is one of two Guardians of the Clow Cards, along with Cerberus. After the Final Judgement was concluded, he acknowledged Sakura as "Master of the Clow." Recurring * Toya Kinomoto- 'Sakura's 21-year old older brother. He possesses minor spiritual powers that enable him to see spirits' and commune with the dead. He can even enter into the spirit world itself. Another ability he possesses is psychically detecting the presence of magical beings; similar to that of his sister's. He once had a romance with his eighth grade teacher, Kaho Mizuki. He closest friend and confidant is Yukito, the temporary form of Yue. Supporting * [[Eriol Hiiragizawa|'Eriol Hiiragizawa]] - The look-alike reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. As the main antagonist of original anime's third and final season, he had created dangerous incidents to give Sakura a reason to covert all fifty-three Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. * [[Kaho Mizuki|'Kaho Mizuki']]'- '''The former fourth grade teacher of Tomeda Elementary School of the original series' second season, and Toya's former lover. She is a great friend of Eriol's, and had helped him many times, to fully prepare Sakura for transforming all Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. * 'Spinal Sun- 'The catlike counterpart of Keroberos. He is a black panther who can breathe red fire, and fly using his wings. * 'Ruby Moon- '''The female counterpart of Yue who was created by Eriol's extraordinarily powerful magic. She can use her wings to fly, and generate sharp projectiles of pink crystals. Media Manga A sequel manga series titled Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Edition (カードキャプターさくらクリアカード編 Kādokyaputā Sakura Kuria Kado-hen?) began serialization in Nakayoshi from the July 2016 issue and sold on June 3. This sequel follows Sakura in junior high school and introduces the mysterious "clearing" of the Sakura Cards. Anime An anime television series adaptation of the Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Edition sequel manga has been announced for January 7th, 2018, with Asaka, Ohkawa, and Madhouse returning from the original anime series to direct, write, and produce the new adaptation, respectively. The main cast from the original anime also returns to reprise their roles. References Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Series